Hope Never Dies
by Pinguicha
Summary: Zelda finds a Kokiri posessed by Majora's Mask, who sends her to Termina... There she meets Link and together they find out about the Times of the Creation. ZELINK [Finished, epilogue soon]
1. Prologue

Hope Never Dies 

**Written by: Pinguicha**

**A/N: Well... here I am again! So many people encouraged me and I didn't resist to write another Zelink fic... thanks to everyone. Well, this idea came to me when I was reading the manga (*_*) *cough* Link is soooo cute there *cough* and there ARE many signs of Zelink romance there. Link... when Link discovers who Sheik is and... and... I almost cried. Well, enjoy.**

**Prologue**

Zelda was showing Hyrule to her fiancée, Prince Marth. It was booooring to do so. It wasn't like the times when she, as Sheik walked in Hyrule, while helping Link. Link. Where was he? He disappeared 7 years ago. 7 years. The same time he passed inside the Sacred Realm because of her. 7 years he lost because of her. So she returned him back. But sometimes she wondered... was it the right thing?  It hurted her deeply and she could tell it hurted him too. He said he'd help her to rebuild Hyrule, but, as Sheik she heard about the seven years he lost. And she wanted him to have them.

"Where are we?" Prince Marth asked.

"We're in the Forest." Zelda replied "Here is where the Kokiri live."

"What are the Kokiri?" he asked.  
"They are beeing who never grow up. They will always be children." She replied. Why did she had to marry? Why couldn't she be single forever? 

"Oh... so... they only know things children do..." he said.

"NO!" Zelda shouted "They're very wise and kind." Then she heard a noise. "What was that?"

"I dunno." Marth said "Should we check?" Zelda nodded in reply. They gave some steps and then... they found a kokiri... holding a mask. A mask with spikes, yellow eyes and purple face.

"Yes... I'm alive again... After that unfortunate event in Termina... FINALLY!" the Kokiri said. Zelda gasped. The kokiri didn't talk like that. Something strange was happening. "Oh, the Princess... I remember to hear your name said by _him_..." the kokiri said. Zelda was surprised. Him? What did the kokiri mean?

"What are you saying?" she asked.

"You were the one who gave him the object to destroy me... it's all your fault, foolish Princess!" the Kokiri said. Zelda gasped. The object she gave? Could that person be... Link? Link... Link was fighting again, against new dangers... He couldn't keep himself away from those things. Maybe he was meant to be the Hero of other lands besides Hyrule.

"Link..." she whispered.

"YES! That little runt defeated me first... but he won't do that again... I'm stronger now..." the Kokiri said "And now, I want to be sure you won't be on my way, just like him. GO TO TERMINA!" he said. Then, Zelda felt the ground under her feet disappearing. And she fell. What did the Kokiri mean with those things? She kept falling. Then, she hit the ground. She remembered nothing more.

***

"Come on, Epona..." Link whispered to his horse "Didn't you have enough?" the horse turned  her head to him, as a reply. "Well... just eat while I walk around... Don't leave this place!" he ordered. He walked, walked and walked. The Termina Fields were large. Not was large as Hyrule's, but still large. Oh, Hyrule... good times. But he was stuck in this parallel dimention, whith the same people he met in Hyrule. But there was someone who was not here. Someone he missed dearly. Zelda... Of course not only her... the Sages, too. The Kokiri. But he missed Zelda very much. Why, after all the fight against Ganon she had to send him back? Why? Then he saw someone lying in the middle of the Field. He ran to that figure and kneeled next to her. He saw the hair. Some golden locks were in front of the eyes. The fair skin was the same he knew before.

"Zelda..." he whispered.

A/N: Soooooooooo? Good? Bad? Delete? Please R/R!!!!! *puppy dog eyes* 


	2. Awakening

Hope Never Dies 

**Written by: Pinguicha**

**A/N: O_O I got 11 reviews?  YAAAAAAAAAY!!!! Thank you so much, ppl!**

**Chapter one: Awakening**

Zelda was uncounscious for two long days. Link took het to the Inn, where Anju tried to do her best. One morning, she woke up.

"What? Where am I?" she asked to no one "How?" her whole body hurted a lot. She looked around. There was a fireplace, sending a comfortable warmness to her. By her side was a drawer with a plate of food on top of it. She heard the door opening, revealing a tall woman with brown hair.

"You finally woke up..." she said "When Link brought you here you were uncounscious."

"Where am I? And... wait... did you say Link?" Zelda asked.

"Yes... Now he's talking with Kafei, but he has been sitting next to you for a long time. Oh, and you're in the Clock Town of Termina. It's strange... When Link arrived he asked me the same thing..." the woman said "Oh, how rude of me... I'm Anju, wife of the Mayor and owner of this Inn."

"I'm pleased to meet you... Anju. I'm Princess Zelda of Hyrule." She said.

"Hyrule? Well, Link said he was from that place, but I never heard of it  before." Anju said "But anyway... can you eat?"

"I think so..." Zelda said.

"Good. I'll bring you a plate of food... the one by your side must be cold."

"Thanks..." Zelda said.  
"Don't mention it... Kafei and I owe so much to Link... This is just a little favour compared with what he did for us..." Anju said and left.

_Link..._, Zelda thought _You're here. I think you have some explanations to do..._

***** Hyrule's Castle *****

"What do you mean?" The King Harkinian asked.  
"It's true... A posessed Kokiri attacked us and sent the princess to someplace." Marth replied "I don't know how I could run away and return with my own life..."

"How can that be? Zelda is a very powerful magician."

"The Kokiri said she helped him by giving him an object. I think the little beeing will try to take over Hyrule. And he started by removing Princess Zelda from his way."

"But how can a Kokiri take over Hyrule?" the King asked.

"I think it's not the Kokiri... it's the mask." Prince Marth said.

***** Pot Inn - Termina *****

Zelda was laying in the bed. She tried to eat, but she couldn't. Her head was aching more than ever. Why? Anju called a doctor, but he hadn't arrived yet. Then, the door opened.

"Zelda?" asked a figure. That voice was familiar to her.

"Link?" she asked.

"Zel! I missed you!" Link said as he approached her. She menaged to smile faintly. "How could you come to Termina?" he asked.

"I... there was a posessed Kokiri, Link... wearing a mask. He sent me here. But I... I'm feeling weak." She explained "I fell and I just remember hitting the ground and waking up here."

"Link?" said Anju, standing in the doorway "The doctor is here..." she said and a man steepen inside the room. He was a little fat, with a brown beard and brown eyes.

"What do we have here?" he asked.

"Goodmorning..." Zelda said.

"Well... goodmorning to you too..." The doctor said "Now, how are you feeling?"

"My body is hurting, I can't eat and I feel weak." Zelda replied.

"Well... are you from Clock Town? Or Termina?" he asked. Zelda nodded a "no". "Mmmm... interesting... So the Legends are true." He said.  
"Wich Legends?" Link asked.

"There's a Legend about people who aren't from Termina, Link..." Anju said "It didn't happen to you for some reason, but it's said that, in Termina, the people who came from another place start to feel sick until they die."

"But... it didn't happened to me..." Link said.

"I know... But it's happening to her..." Anju stated "However, there's a chance."

"Wich is the chance?" Zelda asked. 

"Someone has to acquire the Bless Elixir. It's composed by four ingredients, wich ones are in the four corners of Termina." Anju explained.

"It's not a confirmed fact, we can try." The doctor stated "But, who'll go?"

"I'll go." Link said.

"I'm going with you, Link..." Zelda stated.  
"You cannot go... you're feeling sick.!" Link said.

"But the sooner I get the Elixir, the sooner I get better!" Zelda said and got up from the bed.

"Yeah, she's righ... but Princess, you can't go with those clothes... They're inadequate for these kinds of journeys..." Anju said.

"But... I just have these." Zelda said.

"I think... you can borrow mine..." Anju offered.

"Oh... it's very generous from you." Zelda said.  
"No problem... Follow me!" Anju said and left the room, followed by Zelda.

"Looks like you have another job to do, Hero..." the Doctor said.

"Yup... another one!" Link stated.

**A/N: Soooo? How was this chappy? Good? Bad? Delete? PLEEEEEEAAAAASE R/R!!!**


	3. The Telescope

Hope Never Dies 

**Written by: Pinguicha**

**A/N: *looks at the reviews* OMG *jaw hits the floor* THANK YOU GUYS! YOU ROCK!! And I'm sorry for the delay... I got sick and many tests, so my mother didn't let me approach the comp... Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter two: The Telescope 

Zelda climbed up the stairs along with Anju, who was explaining her how Termina was.

"Termina has five different parts: Woodfall in the south, Ikana Valley in the east, Great Bay in the west, Snowhead in the north and the Clock Town in the center."

"Just those regions?" Zelda asked.

"Well, in the Woodfall you have the Deku Palace and the Romani Ranch, near the Snowhead you have the Goron Shrine, Near the Ikana Valley you have the Stone Towers and in the Great Bay you have the Zora Hall." Anju replied and motioned Zelda to get inside a room.

"Mmm I see..." Zelda said.

"Okay... now a better dress for you... For the Gods, you have a lot of jewelry in your dress..." Anju stated.

"Yeah... I'm a princess."

"Anyway... I think this one will fit you..." Anju said, pulling out a dress. It was brown and white, with no sleeves. Zelda accepted it and looked at the dress, examining it. 

"Thanks." Zelda said.

"I'll leave you here, princess..." Anju said and left Zelda with the dress.

"Ow, Nayru... what have you done..." Zelda said.

*** Downstairs ***

"She's dressing..." Anju said to Link.

"It was the Mask, Anju... the mask..." Link said.

"I know..." the woman replied "But all we can do now it to find the Elixir to her, before she disappears. I think she has three days... Maybe we'll worry about the mask later."

"You're right..." Link said.

"Anju? Link?" said a female voice from behing them. Zelda was already ready. The dress hugged her body perfectly and it was much more lighter than her previous, royal one. Link's jaw dropped slightly. Zelda looked good even in the most common clothes.

"Er.. I.... we..." Link tried to say.

"Link..." Anju said, nodding a "no".

"Er... Anju... Can you make us food?" he asked.

"Yeah... 200 rupees." Anju said. Link's eyes widened. "Just kidding. I'll make some... you two be ready in an hour." She said.

"So, Zelda... want to see the town?" Link said and Zelda nodded "Come with me..." he said, grabbing her hand. But that simple gesture made both of them shiver. They stood like that for a while until Link decided to move, bringing Zelda with him.

The town was very beautiful and there were people of the most different places. But Zelda had to ask Link many questions.

"Link..." she started "How did you get here?"

"Well... I was in the forest with Epona and a Skull Kid came and he was wearing  a mask... Majora's Mask. He sent me here. This is another dimention, Zelda. And I couldn't leave this place." He replied and a young woman passed by them. Zelda's jaw dropped.

"That's one of the Castle Maids..." she said.  
"Yes... everyone you know in Hyrule is here, but with different identities." Link said "I got confused at first, but when you get used to it, it's normal."

"AH..." Zelda said. Was there another person like her in this town... in this world? 

"Want to see through the telescope?" Link asked her.

"That would be great..." Zelda said.

"So let's go... we still have 40 minutes!" and so they went. 

The old man was not there, as usual. The man could be seen in that house at night, when he observed the stars. They climbed up the stairs and Zelda was fascinated with the whole room. There were drawings of starts and other celestial bodies painted in the walls.

"Come..." Link said and she walked up to him. "See..." Link said. Zelda put her eyes in the end of the telescope and saw the blue sky.

"Link... it's not night yet..." she said.

"You can see the other parts of Termina...." he said and she nodded. She saw the beach. Hyrule just had a lake, nothing like that, with sand and water. The forest, very green. The white mountains with snow. The snow Hyrule had in the winter. And then, the Canyon. Termina was a beautiful land, no doubt.

"It's..." Zelda started.

"Beautiful..." Link completed "You should see it at night... the sea is silver and all."

"I see you didn't lose anything while you were here..." Zelda said.

"I did..." Link whispered, but Zelda didn't hear. Then, something fell.

"What was that?" Zelda asked.

"Let's check it out..." Link said and she nodded.

*** Hyrule Castle ***

"The Forest is burning?" the King asked.

"Yes, your grace..." the guard said "The Kokiris are trying to save it, but they need help."

"Send them men." The King ordered "What's causing all of this?" he asked to no one. And Hyrule was taking the first step... to destruction.

**A/N: SOOOOOOO? PLEASE R/R! ****Sorry for the delay again!!**


	4. A New Journey

Hope Never Dies 

**Written by: Pinguicha**

**A/N: Aw, sorry for the delay, people, but I'm with so many problems and I couldn't upload before :-(  **

**Link: Yeah, yeah... problems... One is called KTEB, I bet.**

**Zelda: And the other is called Neverwinter Nights...**

**Pinguicha: Sut up, both of you! I had to WORK at school... **

**Link: And you played Neverwinter Nights**

**Pinguicha: And to make a group work about Celtic Mithology! **

**Zelda: And to play Neverwinter Nights...**

**Pinguicha: And another work about AIDS.**

**Link&Zelda: Yeah... and to play Neverwinter Nights and go to the KTEB forum.**

**Pinguicha: And I got an eye inffection... AGAIN. And I accidentaly DELETED this chapter along with the ENTIRE folder... *sniff* My lyrics...**

**Link: For the ones who don't know her, she's trying to apologize.**

**Pinguicha: SHUT UP, STUPID BLONDIE! Soooo... can you guys forgive me? I'll make everything so this delays will never happen again, okay? And thanks for the reviews...**

**Chapter three: A New Journey**

*** Termina, outside the observatory ***

Whatever the thing was, it made a big noise. Link opened the door and got outside, followed by Zelda. There was a smell of something burned... they approached it and saw a Deku Shield.

"What?" Link shouted. "This can't be!"

"A Deku Shield!? But this can only be found in Hyrule!" Zeda said and looked at the sky. Her jaw dropped with the vision. 

"What is it?" Link asked. She pointed to the sky and Link looked at it... His eyes widened... he was seeing the Kokiri forest! "Oh my goodness." He whispered.

"Link, we have to hurry... I'm afraid this is not good!" Zelda said. She was afraid her father was hurt.

"I know." Link said and they both ran to the Inn. Anju had already made the food for them, but she also noticed that the sky was a bit... strange.

"What's happening?" she asked.

"I don't know, Anju... but I bet it's not good." Link replied after getting the food.

"Maybe it was the posessed Kokiri... the one who sent me here." Zelda said "Link, we have to hurry... I'm afraid my father can get hurt!"

"We're leaving now, Zelda..." Link said. Zelda was disappearing from the world she was in,  but yet she worried more about her father than herself. Why?

*** Kokiri Forest ***

Saria ran as she saw her house beeing consumed by the furious flames... All lost. She wanted to leave the forest but Kokiris just couldn't or they'd simply die. But what was the matter? She'd die if she stay. And she'd die if she left... Silently, she prayed to Farore... She only could rely on the Goddesses now.

*** Termina Field ***

The tune of Epona's song was heard through the field and the beautiful horse appeared. Zelda had already seen Epona and it was almost gladly that she climbed up and sat on the horse. Link sat behind her. Zelda almost blushed when she felt his body against hers, even if it was very briefly... He led Epona to the swamp first, the zome where they could see the Kokiri Forst entirely... but why? Did he have something in mind? And was she related to what was happening to the Forest?

Perhaps they'd find about that...

Pinguicha: Here I am again! Well, I know this was small, but I promise a "reward" next chapter... Anyway, please, please R/R!!


	5. A Strange Fever

Hope Never Dies 

**Written by: Pinguicha**

**Disclaimer: Lil' ol' Ping does not own TLOZ. Sigeru Myiamoto owns it, and it's very goos for us that it is like that... Who else could have created such a beautiful game like this one?**

**Pinguicha: Here I am again! **

**Link: We all know you're here...**

**Pinguicha: And with a new chapter...**

**Link: Duh! What could be the other reason?**

**Zelda: Stop it, Link.**

**Pinguicha: And thanks for the reviews, guys! That really**

**Link: ...Made me happy...**

**Zelda: *gets a baseball bat and hits Link* Stop it.**

**Pinguicha: Let him continue Zelda. He's forgetting I can do anything to him in a story...**

**Link: You wouldn't do anything to me...**

**Pinguicha: Oh, believe me, I would... Anyway, I hope you all had a merry christmas...**

**Zelda: And the ones who don't celebrate it... well... hope you all had a good 25th of December...**

**Link: and to the interested ones, Diana is planning to write a Neverwinter Nights fic...**

**Zelda: ... Now that she completed the game for the FIFTH time... twice as a rogue.**

**Link: One as a Paladin and another multiclassing her Rogue into a wizard...**

**Zelda: Let's pray that she doesn't buy the expansions and complete the game as a shadowdancer...**

**Pinguicha: I heard that... Well, ENJOY!**

**Chapter four: A Strange Fever**

***** Swamp *****

"Link, where are we?" Zelda asked.

"In the Swamp... As you can see, I think it's the pararell area of the Kokiri Forest." He replied, with a distant voice.

"And you think that we can stop the fire of the Forest by doing something here?"

"Exactly." He stated.

"Link, why didn't you return to Hyrule?" Zelda asked.

"I... I couldn't. I tried but I couldn't." He answered "I was stuck here, Zel." And he made Epona stop. The house where could be found the Photo contest was there, in front of them. Link dismounted Epona and Zelda did the same. He whispered some words in Epona´s ear and she left. "Come on, Zelda... let's get a boat."  

***** Sacred Forest Meadow *****

"What's THAT?" Mido shouted as he looked at the sky.

"It's another land..." Saria said. All the kokiris were refuged in the meadow, where the fire hadn't reached yet.

"And what is that red, big thing?" asked a kokiri.

"I don't know... but looks like a giant..." Saria said.

"And a BIG giant..." Mido finished.

***** Swamp *****

"Link, are you sure that you know how to drive this?" Zelda asked. The last thing she wanted was to be wet... and dirty... though she didn't mind to be cold... she was feeling so hot.

"Relax, Zel... I've explored this swamp before..." Link said and used a large, long wooden stick to move the boat. It cut the waters slightly as it moved slowly. Link stopped when they reached a palace.

"What's that?" Zelda asked.

"The Deku palace... maybe the King knows something about one of the ingredients.

"I hope so..." Zelda said. She was feeling sick... and with cold. Her face was hot to the touch, but still she felt cold. Why?

"Come, Zelda." Link said as he jumped of the boat. She followed him slowly. He got inside the palace and she followed him, like a redead... no will, just a carcass needing to be fed. She felt someyhing like a pin in her head and then... she remembered nothing more.

***** Inside the Deku Palace *****

"Wake up, Zelda... please wake up." Link said and he soflty slapped Zelda's face. It was too hot, maybe she had cought a fever or something... maybe she didn't.

"Leave her here, Link..." the Deku princess said "Go and speak to my father... I'll take care of her."

"I can't leave her..." Link whispered "I can't."

"If you want to save her, you have to." The princess said "Go and talk to my father... he can help you." She said. Link nodded and left the room, with downcast eyes.

"Is she feeling better?" The Deku King asked Link as he got in his room.

"She didn't wake up yet. Your highnedd, please, can you help me in finding one of the reagents to make the Blessed Elixir?" Link asked.

"The Blessed Elixir... it is said to contain the very essense of the Four Giants... What do you need it for?"

"To save her... to save Zelda." Link replied.

"Oh, yes, she's not from Termina... So the Legend is true." The Deku King said as he closed his eyes, in deep thought "The Evil is in her land, then?" 

"What do you mean?" Link asked.

"The evil who send her here..."

"Oh, the Mask... she said a posessed kokiri sent her here... and he was wearing a mask." Link stated.

"Then, everything that is happening to her land will happen to her." The King said.

"How?" Link asked.

"How? Very simple... the evil is burning a forest in her land as I can see when I look at the sky. She's having a fever and her skin is very hot... in other words, she's _burning_. Do you understand?" 

"Yes..." Link replied "What can I do to stop the "burning"?"

"Find the Holy Water, in the swamp. Iot's one of the reagents of the elixir. Though I do not know if you can give it to her without the other reagents. But I think it'll have the same effect, if we mixture the reagents inside her" the King explained.

"Thank you, Deku King..." Link said "I shall return as soon as I have the Water... for Zelda's sake."

Pinguicha: Soooooo? How was this chapter? PLEASE R/R!


	6. Forid

Hope Never Dies 

**Written by: Pinguicha**

**Disclaimer: Lil' ol' Ping does not own TLOZ. Sigeru Myiamoto owns it, and it's very good for us that it is like that... Who else could have created such a beautiful game like this one?**

**Pinguicha: Well, hello there!**

**Link: We hope you all had a good Jenuary 1st **

**Zelda: Because we had a good one.**

**Pinguicha: And in reply to Anime-Master 7, a "reagent" is what is used in a "reaction". **

**Link: I'm not understanding it.**

**Zelda: Neither do I.**

**Pinguicha: DO YOU WANT ME TO PUT YOU IN MY SCHOOL?**

**Link: It'd take nine years so we could get in your current year.**

**Pinguicha: Doesn't matter. A chimical reaction happens when reagents are combined. They react with each other and a new substance is formed. And Link, it'd take you just eight years because I learnt this in the end of my 8th grade. **

**Link: Whatever. And to inform you guys...**

**Zelda: Thanks to het Chermistry teacher, Ping fot a virus on her comp and before...**

**Link: That head of hers discovered how to restore everything, she couldn't open Word. AND...**

**Zelda: Pinguicha got sick... again.**

**Link: Yes... Now she can't speak! If you just saw her trying to do so... *laughs***

**Pinguicha: *tries to speak***

**Link: HAHAHAHAHAHA! Let's thank the snow of the mountains! She can't speak! HAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Zelda: Shut up, Link! Come on, Ping... let's get to the story.**

**Pinguicha: *nods***

Chapter five: Forid

*** Swamp ***

Link climbed the wall swiftly. He was not a child so he could not use the Deku mask anymore. It didn't fit him properly now and the Deku King couldn't make another mask. And no fairy this time too... He was all by himself, but everytime he rememberee Zelda while she was sick he found a reason to fight. Everytime he looked at the sky where he could see the Kokiri Forest, already burned he had another reason to fight. He thought about all os his Kokiri friends, specially Saria. How was she doing now? And Navi? Where could Nave be? He tried to find her, but he just couldn't find the fairy that had acompained him through his first journey. He walked up to the center of the Swamp and saw the Giant... and he was burning!

*** Sacred Forest Meadow ***

"The Deku Tree! We have to save him!" Mido said "He must be protected..."

"I know..." Saria spoke, her voice worried. "But we can't go through the fire, Mido! There's no way!" she said. The Deku Tree will probably die... again. And the Sacred Forest Meadow would not last forever. She wanted to run... She wanted to fly above the flames and protect the Deku Tree. To fly away from the place where she and the kokiris were... But even if she wanted to live the forest, she couldn't because kokiris would die if they left the forest... She prayed to Farore and hoped...

"LOOK! IT'S LINK!" one of the other Kokiris shouted "And he's talking to the Giant!" Saria looked up and smiled... Link was there... Maybe he could save Hyrule once again.

*** Swamp ***

"What's happening?" Link asked the Giant.

"F...O...R...I....D..." the Giant said slowly as always and opened his mouth. "B...U...R...N...I...N...G...   F...O...R...I...D...  I...N...S...I...D...E..." he said. Link looked at the Giant's mouth, unsure of what to do.

"There's something burning you?" he asked "And you want me to get inside you?"

"Y...E...S...   K...I...L... F...O...R...I...D..." the giant said, a hint of rush on his voice. Link gulped and jumped to the Giant's mouth, wich was closed by the giant. Link slid down the throat and landed on the stomach, facing a horrible red creature.

"Oh Farore..." he said and drew his sword.

*** Sacred Forset Meadow ***

"NO!" Saria shouted "The Giant ate Link!" despair was starting to take over her heart. Now no one could save them.

*** Inside the Giant ***

The creature approached Link. Its eyes were empty. No iris nor pupils, but flames instead. And its sword was also made of flames.

"What are you doing here, mortal?" he asked "This is my new domain, as soon as I kill the Giant! The Great Ones said so." The great ones? What the hell was that?, Link thought. But he knew they were no good thing and he had to stop this creatre from killing the giant. 

"I know you are no good thing..." Link said.

"ME? GOOD?" the creature laughed. It had a deep, cavernous laugh and it made Link's bones shake slightly. "Do you know what I am mortal? No, of course not..." he stopped for a while "I'm Forid, a Flame Demon. No, better... Lord of the Flame Demons. I've lived for thousands of years, I was born soon after the worlds were created. No one can kill me!" he said, putting a little enphasis in the "No one" part.

"I'll be the first, then." Link said as he drew his sword. Forid laughed.

"Foolish mortal..." he said and readied himself to start the combat.

*** Deku Palace ***

Zelda's skin was pratically burning. Her fever was raiding at evey minute, at every moment. She breathed hard, though she did not open her eyes... until now.

"Princess!" said the Deku princess "You're awake!" she said.

"Where's Link?" Zelda asked the first thing that came to her head.

"He... went to the Swamp, to find the Holy Water..." the Deku princess said. Zelda sat up in the bed. 

"And you? Who are you?" she asked.

"Oh, sorry!" the deku girl said "I'm the Deku Princess. Pleased to meet you."

"You too, Princess." Zelda said "Can you help me finding Link?" she asked.  
"You're not very good, Princess..." the wooden girl said.

"But he needs my help! I had a dream... a prophecy, and I saw that he needed my help!" Zelda said, her voice rising "Please?".

"Okay..." the Deku princess said. Zelda got up from the bed and staggered a little, but she soon straightned herself.

"Sorry. Let's go." She said and both her and the princess went to the Swamp.

Pinguicha: writes down in a paper SORRY FOR THE DELAY! PLEASE R/R!!


	7. Burning Fire, Freezing Ice

Hope Never Dies 

**Written by: Pinguicha**

**Disclaimer: Lil' ol' Ping does not own TLOZ. Sigeru Myiamoto owns it, and it's very good for us that it is like that... Who else could have created such a beautiful game like this one?**

**Pinguicha: MY VOICE IS BAAAAAAACK!**

**Link: *covering his ears* We all can see that.**

**Zelda: And this lovely girl caught a virus in the computer... DIDN'T YOU, PING?**

**Pinguicha: Yes... :'( Damned virus...**

**Link: And the video board removal?**

**Pinguicha: OH, THAT! DAMN SILENT HILL 3 and the incompatibility with my stupid video board.**

**Zelda: Resuming...**

**Link: Ping had a lovely time...**

**Zelda: Specially when her contact FELL DOWN THE SINK!**

**Pinguicha: Don't make me remember _that_...**

**Link: Anyway, she's here now and with a new chapter.**

**Pinguicha: RIGHT! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you guys rock! =D Now ENJOY!**

Chapter Six: Burning Fire, Freezing Ice 

*** Swamp ***

Zelda tried to run as fast as she could. Her head was heavy and her sweat made her hair be stuck to her face. The small Deku Princess was next to her, pointing  to a wall.

"It's the only way..." she said "I think we shouldn't go, you're not well."

"Don't worry about me." Zelda said, but her voice shuddered a bit. She had to climb a big wall with vines, but she had to fulfil the prophecy... Or Link would be in serious danger.

"Fine. Let's go." The Deku Princess said. Both Zelda and her started to climb the wall. For Zelda it was a big effort. Each movement made her body hurt and each passing moment she felt weaker. When they reached the top, she breathed deeply and got up. The Deku girl didn't have any problems with the wall. They both headed to where the giat was.

*** Inside the Giant ***

Each one of Forid's attacks made Link shudder. The strength of the Flame Demon was enormous and each time Forid's sword touched his, Link feld his hands burning slightly. He'd not last many time if the fight kept like this... But the kokiris... Zelda... they all depended on him. A bead fell down his cheek... it was so hot inside. If he had ice with him... Freezing ice.

*** Sacred Forest Meadow ***

Saria looked up. The giant had eaten Link. She thought all hope had gone away, but then... she saw Zelda. The Seventh sage and Pincess of Hyrule. She didn't seem alright, but now she knew where the Princess was. Maybe there was some hope left.

*** Swamp ***

"No! Our guardian!" the wooden girl said. Zelda looked at her and then at the Giant, who was burning. She approached him and he looked at her.

"Y...O...U..." he said and... swallowed her! Zelda had an unpleasant trip in the giant's throat, but she hear the screams of the Deku Princess outside, but she didn't worry... She gathered every single trace of power she had in her mind, ready to use it when it was ready. The she saw Link battling a Flame Demon. She though such things didn't exist anymore. Born of hatred, pain and flames, the creatures knew nothing but destruction.

"ZELDA!" she heard Link shout as he deflected an attack of the Demon, who looked at her after that.

"So, you're here..." he said and seemed to lose his interest on Link. Zelda didn't understand why he talked to her as if he had ever met her before. Her eyes widened slightly and they met Forid's burning ones. "I've waited very long to see you again..."

"What do you mean?" she asked him.

"You don't remember? When everything was made of darkness, we met. Long ago, when I was still young." Forid said. Zelda looked at him, not believing his words. Long ago? She didn't understand what he was talking about, and the Demon seemed to understand that. He approached her more and more, until she could feel her skin burning and Forid's eyes staring at her, just two inches away from her face. It was just like in her dream... Then, the Demon's flames extinguished and he held her hand she saw... she saw something she never had seen before. Everything was dark. Burning flames danced around her body in an unknown land. And something was next to her... someone... a being... but ot was not her at the same time. The woman had the same face as her, the same body, but the eyes were like ice... the skin was as white as snow. Then whoever was next to her started to burn. They held their hands, but the woman who was almost like her didn't seem to bother the burning man next ho her... they looked at each other and smiled. Then, there was something that seemed like a giant boulder of ice falling from the sky and it hit the burning man. The woman's eyes were still emotionless and icy... the darkness around her increased and the boulder of ice strangely didn't melt with the flames of the man. The woman seemed to throw a kiss at it and left...

Ice...

Zelda woke up from her "dream" violently. She saw Forid beeing pierced by Link's sword. His hand released hers and she heard Link saying "Don't you touch her!". She looked at her hand and didn't see any traces of burning. Her skin was still soft, but then, she heard a scream... It was Forid, who was grabbing his upper arm. His flames were back. Zelda remembered the prophecy. She whispered magical words and an ice arrow appeared from nowhere and flew in the direction of the demon, piercing his heart.

Just like in the prophecy...

Link clutched his arm as he saw the demon strugling with himself. Then, after painful moments, the Demon didn't move again. He looked at Zelda, whi was paralyzed, looking at the creature. Se fell to her nees and Link approached her. Tears started to fall from her eyes, but Link didn't understand why. The belly of the giant was becoming colder now. He lifted Zelda's chin with his hand.

"What's going on Zel?" he asked.

"I... he... she..." was all she menaged to say.

"Caml down... what happened Zelda? How come aren't you resting?" he asked and kneeled down beside her.

"I saw it Link... the past, the moments of creation... and he was there!" Zelda said, between sobs. Link was going to embrace her, but then, something dtrange happened. The giant had threw them up...

"F...O...R...I...D    N...O...   M...O...R...E...!" the Giant said "T...A...N...K...S...   A...S...K...   W...H...A...T...   Y...O...U...  W...A...N...T...   T...O...   R...E...T...U...R...N   F...A...V...O...U...R..." Zelda looket at Link. She didn't felt any fever now. She looked up and saw that the forest wan't burning anymore. The kokiris were happy, but she could see they were also looking at the sky... at them.

"The Holy Water..." Link asked "Do you hvae it?". The giant nodded in reply. Both Link and Zelda heard what seemed to be a song and a flask of water appeared in Link's hands.

"B...E...   S...A...F...E...." the Giant said and disappeared. The Deku Princess seemed relieved to see them. Zelda had a stern look on her face. Link approached her and asked what she had seen, but she didn't move.

"She's talking to the Giant, who is in another plane now." A voice said.

"Great Deku Tree?" Link asked in surprise.

"Hello Link. It seems that everything is in danger and you must save us all again." The Tree said.

"What are you doing here?" Link asked.

"Me? Well, it seems that Hyrule and Termina are becoming one somehow. And this is my place." The Great Deku Tree replied.

"That's strange." Link said "Can you tell me what's happening here? Now? With Zelda?"

"Calm down, Link. Zelda is connected to the past, somehow. To the very creation of the world. And the Giant is talking to her... explaining everything to her." The tree replied

"Do you know why or how she's connected?" Link asked.

"I'm sorry but no. That is beyong my knowledge. I think she's the right person to tell you when she comes back..." the Deku Tree said "But be careful, Link. She will only tell you when she's ready, and you cannot force her. Besides, Hyrule and Termina are becoming one, but she's still in Termina. You still have to find the four reagents before it's too late." The Deku Tree said "Oh, it seems that I'm returning to Hyrule again... This will happen until the worlds are perfectly united... Be careful Link... May the Goddesses help you." The Deku Tree said and disappeared. Link looked at Zelda. She was so beautiful there, with her blue eyes open, as if she were in deep thought, staring at something. He didn't notice that the Deku princess was there, until Zelda blinked and the Deku Princess called her name. Zelda smiled lightly.

We are the ones who make the prophecies come true, she thought, And we are the ones who forge legends. But some of the most important legends are unknown... and I must bring them back.

"Zelda!" Link said "What happened?" Zelda looked at him, her eyes full of sadness. She had a mission... both of them had. And htye had to work together to do it.

Pinguicha: How's this little turn? I wanted to add more mystery to the fic sooo :p  PLEEEEEEEEEASE R/R!


	8. The Way I'm Feeling

**Hope Never Dies**

**Written by: Pinguicha**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own LOZ... If I did, do you think I'd be sharing Link with the others? ;)**

Pinguicha: Hello! I'm sorry for this two weeks without upating, but I had so many tests that it was impossible! I wrote this chapter in my French and Maths class... 

**Link: Her teacher was always asking her what was "L'imparfait" and she didn't listen... Result: the teacher took the fic...**

**Zelda: And Pinguicha was without the sheet suring these two weeks... And for some ODD reason she didn't want to write what she had wrote during the class! **

**Pinguicha: It sounded so well that I didn't want to chenge it! And my teacher's a b*tch.... :(**

**Link: And what about "L'Imparfait"?**

**Pinguicha: oh, in the end I had to do 10 verbal forms of different verbs using the imperfect... **

**Zelda: Yeah... "Ils allaient au cinema... ****"**

**Pinguicha: Oh, shut up.... Anyway, replying to the reviews:**

**MagicsheEngel: Really, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, SIMPLE AS THAT! Reviews with construcyive cricticism are one thing, but FLAMING BECAUSE OF A PAIRING, is other! Grow up, kid! .......I'm getting soooo stressed.......**

**Lunatic Padora1: *blinks* Thanks for the advice....**

**           : I'm sooooo sorry! I didn't have time to preread the chapter because I was going to Lisbon and I wanted to post it quickly! **

**Broadwaysopranoprincess: Hai! Here's the next chapter!**

**Inuyasha: Thanks! The chapy seven is there! *points below***

**Gohan-Chan: Awww... thanks for telling it. **

**Lost Soul 01: ;) Good one, you surprised me with the "estoria" part... but it's "história", by the way... :)  **

**Anime Master7: SORRY FOR THAT! I typed it wrong... guess I do have to preread the chapers... but thanks for telling me!  **

_"Tell Me If You Got A Problem_

_Tell Me Now What Is Inside_

_Show Me If Your Broke Heart Straight_

_You Know You Never Need To Hide_

_You Know I Did Most Anything_

_You Know I Paint The Sky_

_You Know I Do Most Anything_

_You're My Guardien Light_

_You're My Star, Shining On Me Now_

_Love Grow Us Apart_

_For Me - For You_

_You Are My Shining Star_

_My Star_

_Love Grow Us Apart_

_For Me - For You_

_You Are My Shining Star_

_Once Upon A Time A Memory_

_Once Upon A Time A Girl_

_Once Upon A Time A Perfect Life_

_Once Upon A Perfect World_

_You Know I Did Most Anything_

_You're My Guardien Light_

_You Know I Do Most Everything_

_To Keep You In My Life"_

****

**_"Star" by Reamonn_**__

****

****

**Chapter Seven: What I'm feeling...**

Everything was different. The Times of the Creation, that had remaimed almost unknowable had been showed to Zelda. The Giant had told her that her predecessor had been the first creature of the Goddesses. But the first creation didn't result quite well. It looked like Zeldius had turned against the Goddesses for some odd reason and hated them, the ones who had giver her life, form and consciense. They had made her beautiful, powerful, but, without knowing, also evil.

Zeldius became a creature of ice and hatred. She created the the creatures of fire, the Flame Demons. Together, she and the first Demon, Forid, made castles of ice and rivers of flames, the places where they lived. For many times, the Goddesses tried to stop them, but all the times they failed. Zelduis was so powerful that not even the Goddesses couldn't stop her.

They thought the land they created was doomed.

And that was what the Giant had told her. She had to find the other three Giants in order to discover the rest of the times of the Creation... and to save both Hyrule and Termina.

She looked at Link... and felt sorry for him. Why was he always the one she had to count on, the one who always had to help her? Why was he always the one being dragged into the fight involving the Goddesses, demons, evil and the fate of the world? _Why?_

"Zel, are you okay?" he asked.

***** Zelda's P.O.V. *****

No I wasn't, Link. How could I be okay with all of those things going on? I knew I would suffer in the future... but I didn't mind that. I didn't know why, but I just didn't want to see YOU suffer. You were just in the middle of this because of ME...

"Yes I am, Link." The words escaped my mouth. I knew he was concerned about me, I could see it in his eyes... those beautiful, dark blue eyes, like drops of the ocean, like pieces of the night sky... I also could see he knew I was lying.

I knew that I worried more about him than about myself.

"Okay." He said. I was grateful that he didn't force me to tell him about the "talk" I had with the Giant. I smiled gently at him, almost in a thankeful way... He was an angel, sent to save us all.

***** Hyrule Castle *****

"The Forest isn't burning anymore?" the King Harkinian asked.

"Yes, your Majesty." The soldier said "But it seems that the mountains are a problem now..." concern was all over the man's face. The king closed his eyes.  
"Where's the Hero of Time now?" he said to no one.

***** Swamp *****

The ground shaked a bit. The Deku Princess looked at the mountains.

"It came from the Mountains!" she said "Something is happening to the volcano!" Zelda looked at Link in concern.

"We have to go." She said. Link nodded.

"Thanks for eveything, Princess." He said "We have to leave now... please thank your father for everything." He grabbed Zelda's hand and they both ran to the mountains.

***** Link's P.O.V. *****

Then, were the mountains... I hoped the Gorons were okay... And Zelda, why did she lie to me? She didn't have to, I'd understand perfectly if she had told me that she didn't want to tell me what the Giant told you. I could see she was sad... Her eyes told me that. I couldn't help that I worried about her, more than about myself. She seemed so fragile sometimes, like she was made os crystal and could be broken anytime... But she isn't fragile. I know it because she showed so much courage when we fought Ganondorf. 

And why did the Demon touch her like he had known her for the longest time? I couldn't help it, but I felt... jealous of him... of the way his eyes looked at her.

What was that feeling? I never felt like that in my whole life. I wanted to protect her, to save her, to... hold her close.

"Epona's there." Zelda said. I softly whistled and Epona came to me. I helped Zelda and she sat on Epona. I didn't know why, but when I touched her waist, I could feel my hands shaking a bit. I climbed up and sat behind her, with a hand on her wait and whispered a "go" to Epona. Zelda's scent invaded my nose. She scented like flowers in the Spring, those beautiful flowers that smell so good.

It took just a few minuted for Epona to reach the mountains. It was colder than ususal.

***** Normal P.O.V. *****

Zelda felt something in her head... Like a pin beeing thrusted there. Suddenly, questions formed in her head... How did the Goddesses stop Zeldius? What had they done? And about Forid... why was Zeldius so important to him? She looked at the sky... The Hyrule mountains were freezing... Snow everwhere... Like in Termina. And she was feeling cold. But she was not giving up now... she wasn't going to delay Link.

***** Heaven *****

"Zeldius..." Farore said "She's coming."

"How is this happening again?" Nayru said, concern spreaded in her face.

"I don't know... but this time, it's different." Din stated.

"What?" the other goddesses asked in disbelief.

"We don't have Forid... and we have _him_ already..." Din replied. Zeldius was stopped once, by the stongest power of all... She hoped the power worked again.

**Pinguicha: So, here's the chapter... Next one, Zeldius will be paying us a little visit :) PLEASE R/R!**


	9. The First One

Hope Never Dies 

**Written by: Pinguicha**

**Disclaimer: The Legend Of Zelda is not mine... I wonder if Mr. Miyamoto would mind ginving it to me someday...**

**Zelda: Well, today, Ping cannot talk to you...**

**Link: She's having a nervous breakdown if you want to know.**

**Zelda: Yes... stupid reviewers. AND SHE CALLED ME GIRLY-GIRLY!**

**Link: Now, don't you start too! Pinguicha almost broke the computer when she got the review.**

**Zelda: NO! I BET SHE DIDN'T EVEN READ A WORD OF THE STORY! JUST **

**THE SUMMARY WHERE IT SAID "Link/Zelda"!**

**Link: Calm down...**

**Zelda: Humph! I wonder what is she doing in the other computer... *peeks* VIRUSES?**

**Link: Oh, that's old... she's such an evil girl sometimes.**

**Zelda: Yup... specially when she's wearing her KTEB robes.**

**Link: Don't make me remember _that_.**

**Zelda: *smiles* Whatever. Anyway, thanks for reviewing, all of you. Everyone BUT _that_ stupid person. Since when the girl is older than Ping when she's 13 and Pinguicha is 14?**

**Link: Dunno... Bad marks at Maths, perhaps.**

**Zelda: *sighs*  Anyway, ENJOY! **

Chapter Eight: The First One 

*** Mountain/Zelda's P.O.V. ***

I was feeling ill... again. What was happening to me? I felt cold, numb, hurt. Why were the Goddesses doing this to me? Did I commit any crime and they're punishing me for that? Or it it because of _her_?

I and Link walked walked through the snow, in the direction of the Mountain Village. We arrived minutes later and I saw a house with smoke getting out of the chimney. We went past the house and Link led us to a passage to the Snowhead. Snowballs were falling from the mountain, like rain from the clouds.

"How are we going to pass, Link?" I asked, but he didn't seem to hear "Link?" I asked again and looked at me. He had a smile on his face, but his eyes were sad.

I hated to see him sad.

Maybe he didn't know how to go to the Snowhead. Or maybe he knew something I didn't. I sarted to shiver due to the cold and lack of movement. Then, I stopped to hear the sounds of the falling snowballs.

"The Snowhead is frozen." Link said, but I felt that his words were empty. "We can go now..." he said and started to walk, being followeed by me. For some reason, he was scaring me.

*** Death Mountain ***

"Darunia!" a goron said, out of breath.

"What is it?" Darunia asked.

"You..." he breathed "Have to come and see this..." Darunia nodded at the words of the Goron and followed himn outside. The Goron pointed at the Volcano. Darunia's jaw dropped when he saw what was happening.

It was an unpleasant sight to see. The Volcano, that always used to enter in eruption, was now white... frozen. Every single inch of the volano was covered with snow. And the sky... he could also see a frozen moutain, with an abyss around... exept for one small part...

"Din... help us." He said.

*** Snowhead ***

They were silent. All that could be heard was the sound of their steps in the snow. To Zelda, Link looked distant... but why? Why was he acting like that, all of sudden? They got inside the Snowhead... it was freezing inside. The ice made their feet slipper and a heavy atmosphere reigned inside. It made Zelda feel guilty for something.

"Link..." Zelda said and he looked at her.

"Yes, Zelda?" he asked, smiling slightly. A forced smile.

"What's happening?" Zelda asked, her voice worried.

"Happening to what?"

"To you!" she exclaimed "Link, you _never_ acted like this! You seem empty, cold and... distant." She let out. Zelda could feel tears trying to come out from her eyes. She felt Link's hand brushing her cheek.

"Nothing, Zel... nothing." Link said.

"YES, THERE IS!" she shouted "I'VE KNOWN YOU LONG ENOUGH TO TELL WHEN THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH YOU!" tears started to come out. Then, Zelda felt her something in her mind trying to take over. She staggered a bit, tears blurring her eyes... something was there, inside of her. Was it... was it _her_?

"Zelda?" Link called out her name, but all she could hear was a faint whisper. Link tried to reach her, but for some reason, everytime he touched her, a wave of electricity ran over his body. Zelda got up, slowly and looked at him. Link knew that she wasn't the Zelda he knew... Her eyes were not of the same azure he was used to. Her eyes looked like two pieces of ice... And the smirk...

"Who are you?" Link asked. She was not Zelda... He knew Zelda wasn't like the creature standing before him.

"Mortal..." she said "I should be the one asking you that question. But your ignorance disgusts me." She took a step in his direction "I'm Zeldius, the first one. The first and most perfect creature that ever walked in this lands." Zeldius... Was this what Zelda had been hiding from him?

"What have you done to Zelda?" he asked. Zeldius laughed.

"Zelda? You mean the creature that was in this body? Oh, don't worry, she's here... In fact, she pratically let me take it over. She was so down..." Zeldius said. Her voice was icy and evil "And now, my time... Who are you, mortal?"

"None of your business!" Link said. She wasn't Zelda. _His_ Zelda.

"Don't you EVER talk to me like that again!" she said and a cloud of ice surrounded Link "Don't you know that my power is beyond your imagination?" the ice became solid and caught Link in a strangling embrace.

"I don't care who you are..." Link said "I just want Zelda! I just want her back!" Zeldius' eyes widened at his words... He made her remember of someone... someone that had said her _those_ words, long ago. She let go of the ice she controlled and Link was free. _Someone_ had said those words to her... Someone, long ago. But why didn't she remember? Did the years of sleep change her memory? Had the years of sleep erase such important things from her memory?

She fell to her knees.

The power she had over the mountain was fading. She had been controlling... Zelda... since they had arrived the Mountain, but the woman didn't notice... She had controlled Zelda to feeze the mountain. And now she could sense that... Zelda... was slowly taking over again. Those words had weakened her, but why? Maybe the man was the key to Zelda's mind... she had to kill him... or the would never be able to controll the body totally. She smirked once again and summoned one of her most loyal servants... Geliar. Only she could stope him. Then, Zelda took over the body again.

Link watched as the monster appeared from nowhere. Why did Zeldius take over Zelda's body? She said Zelda was down and... Was Zelda down because of him? He didn't even know why he had beed like that to her. He felt betrayed because Zelda hadn't told him what the Giant had told her. That's why he acted like that... And now, a giant monster was standing in front of him. Two giant arms, a BIG, round head, big heads... The mouth was just a crack, its eyes nothing more than two empty shells. Everything was made of ice, just like Zeldius. From the corner of his eye he could see Zelda rising up slowly... he could also see that it was Zelda in control of the body... the look in her face, in her eyes. The monster attacked and Link had to dogde, but a part of the monster's hand scratched his upper arm. Link screamed out in pain.

During moments, no minutes, Zelda felt like asleep. Something took over her body and mind... She felt that something was with her... Was it Zeldius? Link's scream woke Zelda up. The creature standing in front of her... it seemed somehow familiar. It attacked Link once again, but he dodged. He was in a big trouble... But wait... he was made of ice... Ice and fire... Zelda silently summoned a wall of fire. The moster turned in her direction, but it didn't attack her.

"Mistress." It said "Why are you attacking me?".

"Who are you?" Zelda asked.

"Mistress doesn't remember me? Geliar?" the monster asked, with a sad voice. She had never heard of any monster called Geliar... but maybe Zeldius did.

"Geliar... you are dismissed." Zelda said, pretending to know that she knew the monster.

"Mistress is setting Geliar free? Free to go?" Geliar asked "Free to walk through the space of the skies of Hyrule?" Zelda felt that the moster longed to be free...

"Yes... You can go." Zelda said. Geliar smiled and, like flowers flying through the fields, the pieces of ice of his body flew in the direction of the sky.

"Thank you, Mistress..." he said.

"Zelda?" Link called her name. She turned to him.

"Yes, Link?" she asked, smiling lightly.

"What..." Link started, but he never finished the sentence. The Second Giant appeared.

"T...H...E...   M...O...U...N...T...A...I...N... I...S... B...A...C...K...   T...O... N...O...R...M...A...L..." the Giant said "M...U...S...T...   T...A...L...K...   T...O...   P...R...I...N...C...E...S...S...".

"Okay." Zelda said and looked at Link. His eyes told her what she needed to know. "I'll tell you later, Link." She said. Now she knew why he was so distant. Because she didn't tell him what the Giant had told her. Link had possibly felt... denied, like she didn't trust him enough to do so... If he knew the reason that kept her from telling him... if he knew...

Then she felt herswlf in the realm of the Giants again. 

Pinguicha: Sorry for not updating... I had a HUGE Portuguese test and I had to study hard.. even though the text I had to write could've been better  :(  Aww, I think I dropped my marks... Whatever. PLEASE R/R!  


	10. What Happened Before

Hope Never Dies 

**Written by: Pinguicha**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda... just don't.**

**Pinguicha: *curses ff.net* Wll, for a long time I couldn't see the reviews of the last chapter... nor log in... *cries***

**Zelda. And by the way, she's GROUNDED...**

Pinguicha: Yeah... dropped my Science marks. Whatever. Anyway, I'm going to make the Giants talk... properly. They have lots of things to say and it'd be hard to read with all the "..." and "   ". In reply to the reviews:

Eddy: Really? THANKS!

 Broadwaysopranoprincess: Well, here's more :P Hope ya like!

Hi: well, thanks J

 Sword Master Jeff: HI! Thanks for the review!

Anime-Master 7: All I have to say is "Thank You". 

Lost Soul 01: Well, yeah. I tried to tell that (with some nasty words in the middle) but I ALWAYS GET FLAMED _ And thanks for telling that J You write 1000000 better than me (I'm tired of telling you this, but you don't seem to believe me!)

Lunatic Pandora1: Well, I wrote about her before. And no, I didn't take your comments as flames ;)

GuruGuru214: Doesn't mind, you reviewed now J And why Zelda's hiding stuff... well, I can't really tell. It's just that I think that sometimes you keep stuff from the people you love just to make them safe from other things, although it can hurt  those people a lot. Well, I think that's it. ;)

Midnight*Starfire: Well, thanks. (If I'm going to tell how this idea came up, I'd ashame myself) :P

**Chapter nine: What Happened Before**

***** Giants' Realm *** **

_The Giant stood there, in front of Zelda. He looked worried, she could say._

_"Princess, your time is fading..." he whispered "If you and the Hero aren't fast enough, she'll return. She already took control of your body for a few minutes. And when you disappear, all Hope's lost."_

_"I know." Zelda said "But who was Geliar?"_

_"It's time for you to discover more about the ancient times, Pincess." The Giant said and all that surrounded them changed... the background became of an icy blue. It seemed like they were in a Palace._

_"With the ice of the world..." she heard a cold voice say "I summon you.... Geliar." Zelda turned to the direction of the voice... Zeldius. The woman was so similar yet so different from her. A monster appeared. The same one Zelda had seen in the Snowhead... Geliar._

_"You have summoned Geliar, Mistress." The moster sated "I'm yours to command." A cold, evil laugh was heard. _

_"Yes... You're mine to command. You're mine until I set your free."Geliar's face saddened.  The cruelty of her voice made Zelda shudder. That's why Geliar wanted to be free. Years and years serving Zeldius, and all he ever  wanted was to be free again._

_The background faded and Zelda was facing the Giant again._

_"Now you see the cruelty of your ancestor." The Giant said calmly._

_"So all that Geliar ever wanted was to be free?" Zelda asked._

_"Do you know where the creatures that can be sommoned are before being called by their masters?" the Giant asked._

_"No." She replied._

_"Very well. The creatures that can be summoned are not from this plane. They wonder in the space. They can be invoked by people more powerful than them, but until their master decided to set them free, they have to live a life of slavery and misery." He explained._

_"So that's why Geliar wanted to be free." Zelda stated._

_"Zeldius was one of the most cruel creatues that ever walked in this lands. She summoned creatures endlessly, controlled them, but never set them free. But she never thought that you could control them. That was her biggest mistake. Now she doesn't have any power over Geliar anymore." The Giant spoke._

_"That's all you have to tell me?" Zelda asked._

_"For now, it is. My brothers should know the rest." The Giant said and slowly vanished "Remember, Princess... you're time is fading. You just have two more days before you disappear. Then... she'll return."_

And she was back to Termina, with a flask full of a white liquid.

***** Hyrule Castle *****

"Your Highness, it seems that the mountains are slowly returning to normal. But the Lake Hylia is no longer the same." A soldier said.

"What's happening to those zones?" King Harkinian asked.

"The lake has been losing water since the Princess disappeared. This means that the Gerudos and Zoras will soon run out of water. And we will too."

"Anything about how the Forest and Mountain returned back to normal?" Prince Marth asked.

"Darunia, chief of the Gorons said he saw something in the sky. The Kokiris cannot leave the Forest, so, we don't know about the Forest." The soldier explained.

"Send soldiers to the Forest. Whatever's happening, we need to know." The Kind said. The guard bowed and left the room.

***** Snowhead *****

Darkness fell outside.****

Zelda explained everything to Link. Everything she knew. Link looked at her, every single second and drank her words like water in the Summer. To know what they had to do, what the _thing_ that took over Zelda was just seemed to paralyze him.

"Link, the first Giant told me you'd suffer if you stayed with me." Zelda said, her eyes full of sorrow "And I don't want that to happen. It just breaks my heart to think that. You were dragged into this, like in Hyrule, when Ganondorf tried to take over our land." It still made her heart ache to know what she had done to him "Link, I stole your childhood then. I returned us to our time, for you to regain it... And I don't want to take anything else from you."

But, unknowingly to her, he regretted to return back in time.

To him her last words after defeating Ganondorf were more hurtful than every cut, scar or wound he had. The "Goodbye" she had said to him was the only word he didn't want to hear. Somehow, he felt his heart stop, because probably he would never see her again. Somehow it hurted. Somehow it hurted deeply. It was true, the worst scar is the one of a broken heart.

And now... this. Termina and Hyrule becoming one and he was the one she was counting on again... but now she was offering him a choice. If he wanted to, he could just give up, return to Clock Town and live his life quieltly. She didn't want him to suffer like before. But he relized that the only thing that made him suffer was to be away from her. Some wounds never heal. And the wound she had made in his heart seven years ago was there... His heart wasn't even scarred. The wound had always been there, like his heart had been cut everyday, just to make sure he didn't forget about her and her last words. But that word also hurted her.

"I'll stay with you, Zelda." Link whispered softly.

Why? Why did he want to stay with her? It'd only hurt him. But even knowing that, he decided to stay. And her heart seemed to warm.

When she said "Goodbye" to him. She never realized that a single word could hurt so much when said. When that word passed her lips, it seemed to burn everything: her tongue, her mouth... her heart. She wanted to stay with him, but she couldn't. She had taked him his childhood, the most precious part of the life. She wanted him to be happy. And back then, she thought that if he was happy, she was happy too. But she had learned that it wasn't like that. It hurted. The thought of being apart from him hurted. Even the thought of Link being with another girl hurted. One thing that cannot be fooled are the feelings. And she fooled them, as if they didn't matter. How could she think about her feelings when so many people were suffering in Hyrule? 

That was her biggest mistake.

Now, he was there, her feelings returned and she didn't want to hurt him again. Sometimes, people think that the best way to keep the people they love unharmed is to leave them. To make them be away from us. And she didn't want him to be hurt again. She wanted him to be happy, even if it made her heart ache.

 "I'm glad you do, Link." Zelda said, smiling. She needed to know what was this feeling. What made her worry about him without worrying about herself.

"But for now, let's go to the house in the Mountain Village..." Link said with a yawn "I'm sure they have a room." Zelda smiled.

"Yes... Let's go." She said.

And they silently went to the Mountain Village.

**Pinguicha: As always... PLEASE R/R!**


	11. Voices From The Sea

**_Hope Never Dies_**

****

**_Written by: Pinguicha_**

****

****

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda... Unfortunately for me, I don't even own a good computer now... _****_L_****__**

****

**_Pinguicha: Well, I'm back. I only took this looooooooooong while to upload because my good computer decided to crash, (well, the electricity company helped a bit because of the "Power on" "Power off") SO I had to move to the old one who can't even find the mouse (by the way, Word wasn't even installed, I got it yesterday). Sad, sad, life :( So, pwease, can you guys forgive me? PWEASE?_**

****

**_By the way..._**

****

**_*looks at the reviews* I LOVE YOU GUYS! I LOVE YOU! *hugs everyone* YOU ROCK! _**

****

****

**_Chapter Ten: Voices From The Sea_**

****

****

***** Mountain Village *****

The rising's sun light flooded the room where Zelda was sleeping. There was not a single sound coming from the outside. For anyone standing in the Mountain Village, the day would seem nice, enjoyable. But to Zelda, it'd be a day passed in a rush, trying to find more about her ancestor, her past life.

But for now, she was having a  nightmare.

The world was in a rampant chaos. Horror reigned above all emotions. Children closed their eyes, but they couldn't sleep in fear. They were afraid someone might come and take them away. And then... there was a castle of ice. From the outside, it looked beautiful, but when the dream showed the inside, Zelda wanted to wake up. She saw two women. Two women who looked like twins. But the cold smirk and sinister joyful look of one of them was exactly the opposite of the worried and sad look of the other. One of them was her. The other was Zelius. Then, chains caught her wrists and her feet and stuck Zelda to the wall. Zeldius laughed.

"You'll always be like that..." Zelius said and casted a knife of ice and it flew in Zelda's direction.

When it was about to hit her, it shattered and she woke up with a soft knock on the door.

"Zelda? Re you ready?" Link's voice asked. Zelda rose from the bed and turned the key that was on the lock, unlocking it.

"Yeah." She said. Link stood in the doorway, looking at her. For some reason, Zelda's face was not in its better days. She had dark circles around her eyes, her eyelids looked heavy, her hair tangled and messy and the azure orbs lookd smaller than ever.

"Are you okay, Zel?" he asked and she noticed concern. She didn't want to tell him about... the prophecy, but she couldn't lie to him. Not again.

"A prophecy." She simply said and sat on the bed again, gulping. "Zelius was there. Horror was taking over this land, but I didn't see the ending." Link sat by her side. 

"What else?" he asked and Zelda's eyes met his.

"She attacked me. She said "You'll always be like that..." and attacked me. But I believe she wasn't trying to harm me. Scare me would be the right word."

"Why do you say that?" Link asked.

"I know she can't kill me. She needs me for something. I don't know for what, though." She shivered when she felt Link's hand on hers.

"It won't become real, Zel. I promise." Link whispered. She couldn't help but smile. But something in her conscience didn't want her to believe Link's words. Her prophecies had never failed. But she hoped this one would.

***** Lake Hylia *****

A young Zora swam through the limpid lake's waters. It felt so good... But then, the water started to disappear. The plug had been pulled, and the little Zora child was swallowed. He fell. But then, there was a sigh of a lovely beach, with clean, pure waters. He hit the sea and asted the water. Salty.

Then, a beast appeared in front of him.

***** Hyrule Castle *****

"Cyclones in the lake!?" the King shouted.

"Yes." The Soldier said "This land upside-down!"

"I also think so..." King Harkinian whispered "And any news about Zelda?"

"The kokirirs saw her. She's alive." The Soldier replied and a faint smile appeared in the King's face.

"There's hope, then." He said.

***** Termina Field *****

Epona rode through the green fields of Termina. Butterflies flew, their wings beating softly. Zelda envied them because they were free. She wasn't free. If they saved the land from Zelius' grasp, Hyrule and Termina would become oe and she'd have to marry Marth. She didn't want to. Not now. Not when she had seen Link again when she thought she'd never do. Link had done something with her. Epona stopped suddenly.

They had arrived the beach.

It was clouded. Grey, heavy clouds covered the once blue skies. And a beast rose from the sea. A scream was heard and Zelda spotted a small, blue figure standing in front of the monster.

"A Zora." Link said. "A Zora child." He looked at Zelda. "But we can't reach him. Not with that _thing_ standing there and without something solid to put our feet on!" Then, a bell rang in Zelda's head.

Ice.

She focused a bit. She had Zelius inside her. Then, she had that evil creature's powers. She focused more and a thin, soft light got out of her hand, freezing the sea, but only for seconds. Link looked at her, as if asking what she was trying to do. That small light that froze the water was already "included" in the things she could do before. She focused more and instead of a thin light, a hurricane of ice froze the sea. The entire sea. But the zone where the monster and the Zora were didn't freeze. 

She and Link looked at eachother and walked on the ice. It took them just a few minnutes to reach the moster. Something within Zelda lit up.

Mareollyn.

She fell to her knees and images ran through her head. That creature was not like Geliar. It didn't want to be free.

_"Now, my little girl, you'll know what is it to have... rebel servants!"_ Zelius' cold, evil voice said inside her head. Mareollyn didn't answer Zelius' orders. He wouldn't answer her either. And against water, she had to summon tunders.

"Link... rescue the Zora." She said. She couldn't harm the child. Link nodded silently and ran to the small circle of water. The monster tried to hit him, but something hit the tentacle. Link grabbed the Zora and fought against the storm in the tiny "lake". 

"HURRY, LINK!" Zelda shouted and one of the monster's tentacles tried to hit her. She dodged, but it his her in the shoulder. Link put the child in the platform of ice, but something pulled him to the water again. Something had gotten his leg. He drew the longsword and tried to cut it, but failed. The air was running out of his lungs. Then, something grabbed his hand. 

Zelda.

He saw her drawing a small knife from her belt. Since when did she have that knife? It didn't matter. She stabbed the giant tentacle and it released Link's leg. Another one hit Zelda's face, but she didn't seem to care. She pulled him out of the water. It was freezing cold out there. The ice she had summoned had coldened the water fiercely.

"Stand... back..." Zelda said between breaths. Wind started to blow and it... took Zelda upwards, as if she was flying. Her hair seemed to be made of serpents. Golden serpents that crawled through the air. She made strange movments with her hands, then, yelled some things he had never heard.

"_Inhar loremen ihyr guryz_..." she kept yelling more strange words. The monster tried to hit her, but rays of energy hit the tentacles as soon as they approched Zelda. "..._hashner fir_!" were the last words Zelda whispered. Then, a strong ray of electricity hit Mareollyn. The beast screamed. 

"STAB HIM, LINK!" Zelda shouted and Link threw his sword to the monster, hitting him right in the face. The monster exploded. The strong winds stopped and Zelda fell, falling right ontop of Link. Her face become deep red and Link's eyes widened.

"Sorry." She said and rose to her feet. Then, the third giant summoned her.

**Pinguicha: HA! That's it! I got Soul Calibur II and I got ideas for a new Zelda fic! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'll post it as soon as I finish this one! **

**Er... Please R/R! **


	12. Tale As Old As Time

Hope Never Dies 

****

**_Written by: Pinguicha          _**

****

****

****

**_Pinguicha: I GOT MY COMPY BACK! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! And I'm having fun by colouring the Zelda manga!_**

**_Zelda: Will she shut up?_**

**_Link: Dunno. She's been like that since Tuesday._**

**_Pinguicha: *dances happily*_**

**_Zelda: Maybe she forgot that the damned guy who fixed the computer didn't install Norton and now she has the Worm Blaster Virus..._**

**_Pinguicha: Shut up! I have my sources of getting Norton._**

**_Link: Yeah, yeah whatever._**

**_Pinguicha: And oh, f*ck, f*ck, I spelled "Zelius" instead of "Zeldius" in the last chappy! Sorry! That's what happens when I'm in a stupid and slow  computer with a different keyboard _ Sorry for that. Anyway, replying to the reviews:_**

****

**_Nagem: _**Well, thanks... I'm weird, so my fics are weird ^^**__**

**_Sord Master Jeff: _**Four Giants. You'll see what happens now :P**__**

**_Lunatic Pandora1:_** Well, water conducts lightning, so water monsters are weaker when confronted with lightning. Anyway, thanks for reviewing.

**_ayachan21:_** THANKS!**__**

zeldaqueen: Yeah, sorry 'bout the errors, but it was good to hear that they don't distract from the overall composition and that they're minoir. Thanks for the compliment ^^

Inuyasha: I never thought this was "kick-ass", so thanks XP

Lady of Demons: I have a good computer (it's the best I have, so it's good). It just crashed because of the damned electricity company that loves the "Power off", "power on". But they'l pay for my new video boards, those bastards. About the verbs... I'm getting a book about them :P

Lost Soul 01: Nah, of course I think you don't copied this. Lots of people did this stuff. I loved your new chapter. YOU UPDATE SOON! *grabs her stupid swiss knife* SEE! She'S HERE AND WANTS TO TORTURE THE AUTHORS OF GOOD STORIES THAT DON'T UPDATE SOON!

broadwaysopranoprincess: Thnaks ^.^

Story Weaver1: I tried to make the fight better, but my English is not that good. Thanks for reviweing all thge chapters of my story.

_"I feel like I'm  stoned, I wanna be alone, just for a while unknown_

_weeks on the road a long way from home, just shut of the phone_

_and you say I'll heal you I'll  always be yours_

_and you say I'll kill you if I do something wrong, yeah, yeah_

_Still feels like the first time_

_to stand here by your side_

_together regardless_

_we'll walk through the darkness_

_still feels like the first day of my life_

_Remember the times, together we swore to never give up this life_

_still hanging on, still going strong, here I belong_

_and maybe I'm crazy but I just can't slow down_

Yeah maybe I'm crazy but at least I'm still around, yeah, yeah"

First Day Of My Life by The Rasmus

Chapter Eleven: Tale As Old As Time

            *** Giant's Realm ***

"Very good, Princess." The Giant said "Mareollyn is defeated. However, a strange thing happened."

"What do you mean?" Zelda asked.

"For some reason, your time here passed more quickly than it should. But I don't have time to explain that. So now listen, listen carefully to the tale of Zeldius and Arattilion." The background of the realm was now of a dark blue, almost black. Then, Zelda understood it was the night sky.

            "The Goddesses were despaired. It seemed that there wasn't any hope left for the world they created. Zeldius cold, cruel heart was all they had. And they cried. Tears made of a long lost hope, tears made of deception, tears made of sadness. And from those tears, Arattilion was born. Unlike Zeldius, he was born with a kind and loving heart. He was the Second One and the only hope of the Goddesses. As the Goddesses expected, Zelius found and enslaved him. But he was not one of those creatured she had. He didn't possess the powers of ice nor fire. Yet, he possessed the strongest of wepons against Zeldius: love." Zelda made an expression of surprise.

            "How did he defeat Zelius, then?" Zelda asked.

            "That'll be explained later. Where were we? Ah, Zeldius enslaved Aratillion. He, being the creature he was, was overwhelmed by her beauty. Well, everyday, when the Ice Queen slept, he went quietly to her bedroom and watched the only time of the day when the First One seemed to show any traces of kindness. For two years, he watched her in her peaceful sleep, until one day, when the tempation of touching the pale skin took over him. He was surprised whe he did so, because he'd never thought of such soft thing. Then, the warmness of his skin woke her up. Her icy eyes met his and he frozened immediatly." Then, when she heard the Giant's words, Zelda started to see what happened. As soon as he words came out, images formed in her head.

            "You filthy slave! How dare you!" Zeldius said abruptly and Arattilion gave a little jump backwards. For some reason, all Zelda could see of that man was a shadow, nothing else.

"F-f-forgive me, mistress." He pleaded and fell to his knees. "I didn't mean to, I..."

"SILENCE!" She shouted and Arattilion did as he was commanded. "Answer me! What were you doing here?"

"I was checking your room and..." he said, his voice baraly a whisper.

"YOU LIE!" she shouted again "Tell me the truth or you'll be even more punished than you'll already be!" Aratillion swallowed.

"I was watching you sleep." He said, but Zeldius didn't hear.

"LOUDER!" she ordered.

"I was watching you sleep." He said and Zeldius' face became grim. How did that filthy servant dare to come to her room and watch her sleep?She tried to grab him by his arm, but he burned her. Not even Forid could burn her, so why did this servant?Then, she heard three voices.

"Zeldius, because of what you became, because of everything you are, you cannot touch flesh. You cannot touch anything that has love, anything that has a heart, anything that loves you." The three voices said "You could have almost destroyed the land we created, but you cannot destroy the being our sorrow brought to this world." 

"YOU! The three things that made me live!" Zeldius said "Come here and face me!" 

            _"We cannot destroy you, but you cannot destroy us..." the three voices said "We created you and we know you have a heart. And you WILL find it!" the voices faded. Zeldius looked at Arattilion, who was looking at her with his kind eyes. Then, she felt something within her chest beating fastly._

_            She had a heart._

_            Them, Zelda saw the images fading and started to hear the Giant's voice again._

_            "Strangely for her, Zeldius started to fell something she had never felt before. That's the real reason of why she froze Forid. There was hope for the lands the Goddesses created."_

_            "Then, why is she evil again?" Zelda asked._

_            "Zeldius was almost immortal. Arattilion wasn't. He caught a disease and died. That's why Zelius became evil again. The Goddesses had told her that _she_ couldn't destroy Arattilion. She didn't, but another thing did." The Giant explained. Suddenly, Zelda felt something for her ancestor... Was it grief, compassion? She wasn't sure what._

_            "So... how do I know who Arattilion is?" Zelda asked._

_"You'll discover in time. And prophecies and dreams of the past will start to occur even more to you, even if you're not asleep.  So, take the _Sea Water_. You just have to find another one of my brothers, Princess. And hurry... You just have one more day to live..." and he disappeared._

***** Great Bay *****

Link felt somehing inside him squeeze when he started to see the Hyrule Castle appear somewhere in Termina. Zelda had told him it'll only appear in two days or so, maybe even three. So why was it appearing now? He looked at the Zora child, who was scared.

"Are you from here?" he asked. The Zora child shook his head. He was from Hyrule. And Zelda was still with that blank stare in her face...  What was he going to do with the little Zora?

"I want to go home..." the Zora said, receiving a smile from Link.

"You will be home soon." Link said and looked at the crystal clear sea. If only...

"Hya, Link!" a voice said.

"Mikau?" Link said, surprised "What are you doing here?"

"I should be the one asking that." Mikau said "But anyways, I'm just swimming aroubd the sea before our concert in Clock Town. You?"

"it's... kinda hard to explain." Link replied "But hey, can you take care of this Zora?"

"Sure. But he isn't from here, is he?" Mikau asked.

"No. But you'll see why soon." Link said.

"And who's the woman?" Mikau asked. "She looks strange. Hasn't moved her eyes since I came."

"Zelda." Link answered and Mikau did a "Aaaaaaaaah" sound "But please, can you take this kid with you? Zelda and I need to hurry." The small zora looked at Link, who whispered a "You'll be safe with him.". 

"Oh, okay. Come, kid!" Mikau said and left, with the small Zora waving goodbye to Link, who smiled softly and turned to Zelda when the two Zoras were out of sight. She hadn't returned yet. Still with that blank, emotionless look in her face. He wanted to touch her, to hug her, to _kiss_ her... But something made him stop. Perhaps because she was so out of reach... after all, what would a princess want with a commoner? He approached her slowly and felt his hand caressing her soft, white cheek. He literally screamed when he felt her hand on his.

"Link, I have little time left..." she whispered.

"WHAT!?" Link half-shouted.

"It seems that when we destroyed that _thing_ my time shortened for some reason. I'll just live until the next sun rises." And she turned herself so she could look him in the eyes. Those kind, deep, beautiful eyes. She smiled slightly.

She knew who Arattilion was. She knew what she felt for Link. She cursed herself for being so blind, so stupid. He had always been in front of her. Then without any words, Zelda hugged Link. He tensed at first, but then, he hugged her back. They were lost in their embrace for what seemed ages, but it only lasted a few minutes. When they broke the embrace, they left for the Canyon without any words.

Pinguicha: That's it! I know this is short, but my time is so few! I'm having exams next month in every subject, so I need to study. I'll update this next week, along with my other Zelda fic, but after that, I'll try to update whenever I can. Like I'll be always studying, anyways :P  PLEASE R/R!

****


	13. Feelings

**_Hope Never Dies_**

****

**_Written by: Pinguicha (a.k.a. the tackling authoress)_**

****

****

****

**_Pinguicha: Yeah, I don't know how to keep my italics/bold... Shame on me :P Anyway, Here's the newest chapter... And I must warn that I went to a lbasketball championship and the d*mned b*tched ripped a bit of my skin with their nails... I'm definitely not in a good mood... Anyway, ENJOY ^^_**

****

****

**_(this will be pathetic)_**

****

_"Fare thee well, little broken heart_

_Downcast eyes, lifetime loneliness_

_Whatever walks in my heart will walk alone_

_Constant longing for the perfect soul_

_Unwashed scenery forever gone_

_Whatever walks in my heart will walk alone_

_No love left in me_

_No eyes to see the heaven beside me_

_My time is yet to come_

_So I'll be forever yours_

_Whatever walks in my heart will walk alone"_

_Forever Yours by Nightwish_

****

****

**_Chapter Twelve: Feelings_**

****

****

***** Termina Field *****

            None of them spoke while they reached Ikana Canyon. And in the next half hour, all they heard was Epona's soft, elegant gallop. And it was all because everything would change.

            Link knew about Arattilion. All because _she_ had decided to show him. After Zelda had hugged him, he could swear he had heard _her_ laugh. That maniac, cold laugh. _She_ had shown him how much his ancestor wanted _her_. But Link suspected _she_ had hidden something. Something important. And that not even _her_ remembered that thing. All because _she_ had only shown him the part where Arattilion touched _her_ cheek. He never thought _she _could be so evil. True, he han't seen _she_ doing anything to Arattilion, but he had seen the cold look in _her_ eyes, the need to kill his ancestor. All just because he had touched _her_.

            Arattilion touched Zeldius in the same way he, Link touched the Princess of Hyrule.

            "Link, we arrived." Zelda's soft voice whispered.

***** Hyrule Castle *****

            "I don't understand!" the King shouted as the fields of Termina were seen "What's happening to us?" 

            "Your Highness, maybe it's the end." Impa said "The end of Hyrule, the end of everything the Goddesses created."

            "They would not do such thing!" Marth interfered "Why destroy a thing that they created with the biggest of efforts?"

            "Because everything has an end." Impa whispered and both King and Prince laid his eyes in the green fields outside the window. Those were not Hyrule's fields.

***** Heaven *****

            "She's right... Maybe it's the end." Nayru said "Zeldius' power hás grown too strong for us to control."

            "We can't destroy this!" Din shouted "It has our powers, our hearts, Nayru, it has US!"

            "I know…" Nayru whispered "But it'll be better to destroy the world and kill everyone than make them suffer when _she_ returns."

            "You may be telling the truth." Farore said "But we still have hope. Hope that they'll make it, thay they'll find themselves. Nayru, they're so close!" Farore's last sentence made Nayru smile.

            "They can be close…" she said sadly "But they won't make it." a tear fell from her beautiful eyes.

            "Nayru…" both Din and Farore whispered. They knew her sister was speaking the truth.

            But there was still hope. 

***** Ikana Canyon *****

            _"You won't make it..."_ a mocking voice said inside Zelda's head. She wished the voice would shut up, just that. They WOULD make it. Her heart was telling her that.

            _"You won't make it…"_ the voice kept whispering, and echoing in her head. And if it was telling th truth? What if she and Link didn't make it in time?

            She_'ll come back._ She answered to the question. _She_'ll come back and destroy the world they lived in. She'd destroy her, she'd destroy… Link.

            And it hurt to think about that.

_            She looked at him with huge, icy eyes, just to see her glare reflected in his king, welcoming deep blue orbs. Her mouth was slightly open and she felt shivers running through her body. She was feeling cold, alone, forsaken… Things she had never felt before. And she longed to feel his warmth in her skin. She never thought of it as burning, like it had felt before, but rather a warm, soft touch. Her eyes fell on his figure… She had never thought of how handsome he was. _

_            And for once, she didn't think of him as her slave._

_            "Mistress?" he asked "What's going on?"_

_            And his voice… it was like a pleasant melody to her ears. She could her his voice echoing in her mind and she loved it._

_            "Hush…" she whispered softly "Hush, Arattilion." she said and his jaw dropped. Aside from "filthy slave", "disgusting being"  and such things, she had never called him by his name, nor in such loving way. When he saw her walking towards him, his eyes, as if with proper life, met hers. He shivered when she touched his lips with her index finger._

_            "Hush…" she whispered once again and their lips touched in a kiss._

            Zelda "woke up" from her dream. The Giant was right. She would be having dreams of the past even if she was not sleeping. And that dream was about _them_. Zeldius had felt love. Love for Arattilion, just like she _loved_ Link. Yes, she did love him. She hadn't realized it sooner because she had never thought she could lose him. He looked so immortal, so untouchable, always pulling through those hard fights… But he could die. 

            _We will make it._ She said to herself. _Just because I love you, Link. We will make it!_

**_Pinguicha: Too small, I know, but I did this in a rush because my father is sending me to study in the depths of my room…. Please R/R! _****_(Oh, I'll be updating next Thursday, so please, be sure to congratulate me on the 6th of May, because it's my birthday! :P) _**

****

****

****

**_I was just kidding… R/R and I'll be happy ^^_**


	14. Castles Of Ice

Hope Never Dies 

****

**_Written by: Pinguicha (a.k.a. the tackling authoress)_**

****

****

****

**_Pinguicha: May 6th, just like I promised! :P Happy b-day to me! (I'm finally old anough to show my parents the Silent Hill and Resident Evil games! YAY!) And it's 8 a.m. and I should be getting ready to school… Whatever._**

**_Link: Make her shut up..._**

**_Zelda: ..._**

**_Pinguicha: (^_^)_**

****

****

**_Lunatic Pandora1: _** Or, really? Thank God you do because there'll be more this chapter (The strange thing is that I never used to write fluff... Only until I... Never mind :P)

**_Anime-Master7: _**Thanks! ^^

**_Sword Master Jeff: _**HA! I love to make people wait! It's a gift I have :P Kiddin'. And thanks for your comments!

**_Story Weaver1: _**I can't tell you if it'll be tragic! It'll ruin the surprises! XP Anyway, thanks.

**_Lost Soul 01: _**My inspiration for pennames! This makes you feel optimistic, warm and happy!? Geez, I never thought I could do that, but the opposite… :-/ And I'm taurus! (God, I was already born with a pair of horns :P) Thanks for the comments and all… They'll confess the love soon (I'm a bit fuzzy with that, but I'll menage somehow ^^)

**_LostReyn: _**Awwww, thanks. 

**_Ayachan21: _**Nyah… thanks! ^^

****

****

_"…Oh, why there's always someone_

_Trying to tear us apart?_

_To destroy our hearts_

_Our minds_

_Our souls…_

_Why there's always someone _

_Trying to destroy our life_

_And why there's always someone_

_Hurting us with words_

_That hurt like knives?_

_Oh, why?…"_

_            - Why?_

****

****

**_Chapter Thirteen: Castles Of Ice_**

****

****

***** Ikana Canyon *****

The wind blew with a savage strenght. Both Link and Zelda could feel it slashing their faces, not letting their eyes open fully. Zelda let out a little shriek when she noticed the absence of the earth beneath her feet, but something pulled her down. Something warm grabbed her ankle and she felt it closing around it. _Link's hand_, she thought. But soon they were both flying in direction of the limpid skies. Zelda looked down, not finding Link under her feet. Then, a soft sound of a breath coming from behind her said where he was. 

            "Where are we, Link?" she asked.

            "I don't know…" he replied, but then, the wind stopped suddenly and they fell, thoughts of death running through their minds, but instead of meeting the ground and a sudden death, they were swallowed to somewhere else. A place made of rivers of flames and castles of ice… But that was the last thing they saw.

***** Heaven *********

            "She has them." Farore said with a sad voice.

            "She tricked us again." Din whispered "That false, cold hearted woman did it again! If she only knew…"

            "Zeldius'll discover soon." Nayru said "But in the worst way she could ever do."

            "What do you mean?" both Din and Farore asked.

            "When she sees him" Nayru started "she'll know why."

            "You're teeling us we'll let Zeldius have them like that?" Farore asked and Nayru softly nodded.

***** Ancient Hyrule *****

            "Mistress, we have them here." A flame demon said as he dropped Link and Zelda near a throne, that was turned to the window.

            "You're dismissed." A cold, imperative voice said. It was barely a whisper, but it was heard in the entire room. The flame demons retreated leaving Link and Zelda with the person who had spoken. 

            The room was huge, big, and could be considered empty because everything that was there were windows, two thrones, a multitude of chandeliers with blue fire burning on them. The atmosphere around them was cold, only theirs breaths were heard. Then, the person who had spoken rose from the throne to face them.

            _Zeldius_.

            Zelda's jaw dropped slightly. How could _she_ send them to this place? To Ancient Hyrule? Wasn't she asleep inside of her? 

            "No, I wasn't." Zeldius spoke, leaving Zelda with a surprised look. "Your minds, m'dear… Are like open books to me."

            "How could you?" Zelda said, but felt her mouth closing fiercely and shifted her eyes to see if Link was there – and indeed, she found him, but paralized. Zeldius laughed coldly, a laugher that froze both Link and Zelda's bodies.

            "You have so much to learn…" Zeldius said and walked up to Zelda. "Oh, I can see it… I can see _fear_ in your eyes. I can see your love for _him_. I can see through you, foolish girl." Link's eyes shifted to Zelda, who looked at her ancestor with eyes that wanted kill her.

            "And you…" Zeldiu's graceful, beautiful head turned to Link, in the sweetest of voices. But Link could see that he had to beware of that sweet voice. "I can see who you are. A Hero. A man that saved many lands, but deep in your heart, all you wanted was not _that_. You never wanted to be famous or to have people thanking you for saving them. All, you wanted…" Zeldius turned her eyes to Zelda and put her index finger under Zelda's chin, lifting it slowly "was her!" 

            Zelda's eyes turned to Link. What was the woman talking about? How could she read _her_ mind? How could _she_, with the sweetest of voices tell her that Link _wanted_ her? How could _she_ be so evil? The smile on Zeldius face pratically faded when she read Zelda's mind once again.

            "You know, girl, I never really got what was inside your mortal minds…" Zeldius said "All this love for people, for the Goddesses… If you haven't noticed yet, the Goddesses brought us to this world – just to watch us, their little toys playing. Just to watch their little toys dwell against each other, just to watch their little toys _suffer_." Both Link and Zelda froze. Zeldius had the wrong idea of the Goddesses, hadn't she? They didn't do that to them, did they?

            "YES THEY DID!" Zeldius' sweet voice faded, being replaced by an angered, frustrated shout. "They enslaved us, they toyed with us, they hurt us!" Zelda could almost swear Zeldius had her eyes filled with tears "They make us happy just to take happiness away from us! They make us love just to take the loved ones away and show us how cruel this is!" Zeldius turned away from them, and two flame demons appeared "Take him." She said "Leave the girl here." Link's eyes met Zelda's in a hurry, just beofre the flame demons touched him. Zelda could see he was worried, and she wanted to scream.

            And so she did.

            "LINK!" she shouted, the claws of the paralizing spell letting her scream, letting her emotions go.

            "Quiet!" Zeldaiu's voice whispered and chains caught Zelda's feet and wrists. They were cold… cold like ice.

            "I never thought it could be repeated…" Zeldius said "I never thought I could be _reborn_. And I never thought Arattilion would also be reborn again." There was sadness in her voice, but a sadness that made Zelda's skin crawl. Her ancestor looked out at the window. "Do you know why Arattilion died?" she asked.

            "D… dise… disease..." Zelda replied slowly. She was freezing. Zeldius forced a smile.

            "Yes. A mortal one, by the way." Zeldius said "The cruelest of the diseases, not the one that only consumes the body, but also the one that consumes the soul." Zelda wondered what her ancestor was talking about. "What I'm saying," Zeldius continued "is that he died. He had the cruelest of deaths, a thing that I, Queen of this lands never thought that could happen."

            Then, Zelda's mind brightened. Zeldius was a cold woman, filled with anger and death. Arattilion was the opposite. And Zeldius' anger, pain, death, cruelty, made him die. Zeldius' weakened him.

            "You're smarter than you look." Zeldius said, still looking out at the window. "I killed him. I killed him because I _ loved_ him." She hit the wondow with her fist, breaking it into small pieces of ice "They took him away from me because I loved him! The only being I ever loved was taken away!" tears of anger ran down her face. "Do you understand why I hate them?"

            Zelda shook her head. "They loved you. It was their love for you that made Arattilion die. They couldn't kill you and you couldn't kill Arattilion. Not that way. But somehow you killed him, in the most unexpected of the ways."

            "You don't get it." Zeldius said "I never expected so, either." She wiped the tears away from her face "And because of that… He'll suffer. In the past, I sufered because of him. Now, _he_'ll suffer because of me." And a knife of ice flew in Zelda's direction.

            When it was about to hit het, it shattered.

            "You won't make _me_ suffer that easily." Link's voice echoed thought the cold, empty room.

**Pinguicha: Yeah, shitty day… My birthday was the WORST one I ever had. (See my journal for more information) anyway, please R/R! **


	15. The Truth

_Hope Never Dies_

****

**_Written by: Pinguicha_**

****

****

Pinguicha: First of all, thanks for your kind reviews. I'm sorry for the delay but I wasn't exactly in the right mood to write. One of my friends was ran over by a van and someone dared to make my heart disappear again. Anyways?

****

****

**_Lunatic Pandora1: _**Nyah, it would be no fun if they did, would it?**__**

**_Sword Master Jeff: _**Thanks

**_Story Weaver1: _**Ya know, I have the power to confuse people ;-) Thanks.

**_ayachan21: _**hands more sugar****Have fun!

**_Gohan-Chan: _**Nyah, I won't tell! You'll have to rea-a-a-a-a-d! :P**__**

**_Lost Soul 01: _**It was not the ENTIRE day, rather the morning? Suffering? yes. I describe suffering better than happiness, that's why I always write kind of dark fics. I tend to be more sad than happy, ya know? Thanks!

**_Anime-Master7: _**Wheeee, thanks!

"God, tell me why That everytime I love someone I cry instead of laugh? God, tell me why That everytime I love someone My heart breaks instead of healing? God tell me why That everytime I love someone I hate the world instead of loving it? And oh God, tell me why That everytime I love someone who doesn't love me back I'd like to see them suffer like I do? Oh God, tell me why Love is such a painful emotion? Oh, God, tell me..."   -         God, Tell Me _Chapter Fourteen: The Truth_     

****

** Ancient Hyrule **

            A smirk was born in Zeldius' face. Just as she thought, nothing could hold the man. He'd do anything to save the woman, _anything_, even die for her.

            She, too, had felt like that. But the Goddesses had made her love go away. The only person she ever loved had been taken away. They toyed with her, like she was their little doll, their experience. And now they were toying with her again, by showing her how she was when she loved him. But that was when she had her love, her Arattilion. Now she had nothing but hatred and loneliness.

            "As I suspected..." Zeldius said. "You know, steal a bow from my flame demons was a good idea." Link still held the bow he used against Zeldius' ice knife "But is it good enough?" Zeldius' eyes reddened and the bow started to burn Link's hand and he let go of it.

            "Bitch?" Link whispered and received a laugh as Zeldius' reply.

            "Ah, so young..." Zeldius said "So young to understand the power... _my_ power." She stepped forward, not making a sound. Such a graceful walking to someone so rude inside. "My power can only compared to the one of the Goddesses!" the blue fire flames grew bigger. Zeldius' hair seemed to stand to an end, but only very slightly. Link's eyes moved to Zelda's figure, standing on the ground, with a frightened look on her soft features. Her eyes met his and she nodded quickly to him before standing up.

            "What you don't understand, Zeldius..." Zelda spoke to her ancestor, who turned her face to her "Is that there are more powerful things that _your_ power... Much more powerful things."

            "You don't know what you're talking about..." Zeldius said quickly "I'm older than any of you would ever be. I have the wisdom of many years, a thing that you, little girl, don't! Or you think those seven years you spent hiding from Ganondorf as a man were anything? Do you think you did the right thing when you sent _him_ to the past in order to gain those seven years? Oh, how wrong you are?" Zeldius' tone was full of pride and self-confidence.

            "No, I didn't do the right thing... but during the last moments we spent, I learned more than you did in your whole life!" Zelda's voice rose "Even though you loved someone, you let hatred and pain take over your heart. If you really loved Arattilion, you'd not have those emotions do that. You knew he wanted to see you happy. You knew that when you gave birth to his child!" Zeldius' jaw dropped. How did she knew? Link's eyes widened and a smirk appeared on Zelda's face. "Oh, yes, Zeldius... that's why we're still here, remember? That children was also one of my ancestors!"

            "Shut up..." Zeldius whispered.

            However, Zelda continued "You let that girl live, but you sent her far away. The Goddesses gave her a lover and the Hylian were born. The Goddesses gave her children and the Kokiri were born. The Goddesses gave her water and the Zoras were born. The Goddesses gave her..."

            "SHUT UP!" Zeldius interrupted.

            "NO!"  Zelda shouted. Link looked at her strangely. How did she know? "The Goddesses gave her stones and the Gorons were born! The Goddesses gave her sand and the Gerudos appeared. They gave her shadows and she created the Sheikah. IN THE END, THEY GAVE HER LOVE AND SHE DESTROYED YOUR KINGDOM!!" Zeldius fell to her knees. She remembered... Her child, her daughter... When she destroyed everything she had created and turned it into a lovely and peaceful land. Zeldius hugged herself. "So, after all?" Zelda continued.

            "Shut up!" Zeldius said with her eyes closed.

            "AFTER ALL" Zelda rose her voice "Your power was not the most powerful thing in the world. LOVE is more powerful than you..." Zeldius looked at her hands and they were... disappearing. Along with the rest of her body. She looked at Zelda, then at Link. She knew what had told her those things. She had done that. She had told Zelda all those things when she thought about Arattilion. Unknowingly, she did that. She wasn't seeing _her_ land anymore. She was seeing green fields, with flourishing flowers. And Arattilion was there.

            "Zeldius." he whispered and his arms opened to her.

            "Arattilion!" she said and ran to his arms. He hugged her tenderly and she started to cry.

            "Shhhh..." he whispered as he patted her back "It's over now."

            "It was all my fault. I couldn't see... I'm sorry, Arattilion." Zeldius said between sobs.

            "Don't be." Arattilion's soft voice said and his index finger pulled Zeldius' chin up, so she could look at him. With his free hand, he wiped her tears away. "Now it's only us..." Zeldius smiled. The first true smile she had ever smiled. No sarcasm, no rudeness, nothing evil on it. Only love. Arattilion kissed her softly and after a few seconds, she broke the kiss to hug him.

            "You think they'll be fine?" sha asked him.

            "They will, my dear.. they will."

            "LINK!" Zelda shouted as the Ice Palace started to crumble. "We have to get out!" Link walked up to her. Outside Ancient Hyrule was being destroyed. They had no escape. They'd die. So, he had nothing to lose. And Zelda seemed to be realizing the same.

            "Link, I..." she started but he covered her mouth with his to silence her. And for what he understood, she liked the way he silenced her. They closed their eyes, ready to meet their deaths, always embracing eachother, their mouths always together. When they opened their eyes, they were in Termina. Zelda started to feel the Giant calling her and she pulled away from Link, her hand running through his arm, her eyes meeting his.

            "I love you." she whispered.

            "I love you too, Zelda..." Link said but she only heard his voice. The Giant was standing before her now.

**Pinguicha: Argh, I'm writing fluff and enjoying it! It's the teenage, must be it! :p Please R/R!**


	16. Forever

**_Hope Never Dies_**

****

**_Written by: Pinguicha_**

****

**_A/N: Lil' ol' Ping is back to finish this story. So, yes, I dignified myself to descend to my lair in the depths of the lazy authors' realm and finish this today.Thanks to ya'll who reviwed. I wuv ya all!_**

**_Chapter 16: Forever_**

****

****

**_ Giant's Realm _**

****

****

_ "You suprised us, Princess." The fourth and last Giant said to Zelda's tiny figue standing in front of him "When we all expected you to kill Zeldius, you showed her what her heart refused to see. You showed her what her anger was blinding her from. We're most thankful for that."_

_ "What happens now?" Zelda asked, unsure. The Giant chuckled and instead of replying, Zelda saw the previous reagents appearing in front of her – The Holy Water, the Mountain's Snow, the Sea Water and, there was the last one. A blood red, glowing substance._

_ "The fourth reagent is the blood of a loved one. The blood of someone the person who had to drink the Blessed Elixir cared about, a person that'd mean everything to the one in danger." All reagents collapsed together and a single flask took place. A flask full of a glowing, white liquid. Zelda took it and examined it carefully. It seemed hot, and if it weren't for the layer of glass separating the liquid and Zelda, she knew it's burn her hand._

_ "Remember, Princess..." the Giant started "Cherish your life while you can and don't be mad at it when something bad happens, for there's always a way out. Zeldius' doom was to think she was alone again. Don't let that be _your_ doom." And with that, she was back again in Termina._

"You know, I think the dimentions are becoming one." Link said and Zelda turned her eyes to him. He was looking at the Clock Tower. But there was somthing else there. Hyrule Castle. Link turned himself to her, his deep blue eyes filled with sorrow. Why is he sad?, Zelda asked herself and she looked at the Blessed Elixir. Her hand was fiercely closed around it. She noticed Link was bleedng from one of his wrists.

_The blood_.

It was Link's blood. She loved him, truly. More tan anything else, more than life itself. And hse was glad she had told him. It felt like... there was a huge stone in her heart before, but now, it was gone. But why was he sad? Now that she could be with him, now that she could return to the Castle and... There was the marriage. She didn't want to marry now. Not after what had happened.

"Zelda, you should drink that before it's too late." Link whispered but Zelda could only look at his bleeding wrist. He noticed that. He had cut himself, just like the Giant had asked. The Giant didn't tell him to what it was, he simply said Zelda would explain it. He took a step towards her and held her hand. The one with the Blessed Elixir. "You know, you'll disappear of you don't drink this."

"Who says I want to stay now?" Zelda said, which made Link's jaw drop. After all that work, she didn't want to stay? How come? And without any advice, Link took the white liquid from her hands, and held her close to him. He opened the flask and a strong smell filled the air between them.

"Drink it, Zel. I don't want to see you die." He whispered and brought the flask to Zelda's tightly closed lips. She parted them slightly and drank the liquid slowly. She didn't feel any different after drinking it. But she felt different when she had felt Link's arms around her, pulling her close to him. Hadn't he realized? Hadn't he realized about her marriage and all that stuff. About their future together, which was unexistant now? Her light blue eys met Link's dark ones and she understoon once again that without those eyes and the person who owned them, her life would be _empty_. Her life would only be "bear children" here, "royal duties" there... And that perpective didn't look so good anymore. Before what had happened in these past days, she could've had a life like _that_. Now she couldn't. Not now that she had found Link once again.

"I know, Zelda..." Link whispered "There's your marriage." Zelda noticed hint of sadeness on his voice. He pulled her close and his arms closed around her waist and her head rested on his shoulder now. He forced her to drink that damned elixir when she didn't want to. She didn't want to live because she and the person she loved the most would be certainly apart.

_Don't give up your hopes, Princess..._, a voice whispered inside her head. Zelda knew that voice. But the last time she had heard it, the voice was icy and cruel, not loving and warm as it was now. But it was Zeldius' voice. There was the same eternal sadeness on her voice tone, but the sadeness was kida of... disappearing. But there'd always be sadeness on her voice. Then, Zelda saw a ghost of her ancestor, right in front of her. Link didn't notice anything, his back turned to Zeldius' ghost. The First One lifted a gloved hand and caressed Zelda's head softly _It's all a matter of not losing hope, my dear Princess..._ she said in her mind _You know there's a way out, but your heart is so desperately thinking about how you'd be if you and him are apart that it can't find the last remain of Hope that it has. And when you find that last drop of Hope, you'll find a way. There's always a way to be with your loved ones, my Princess. And sometimes we refuse to believe there's a way out. That was my mistake. Don't do the same things I did, for they will only lead your soul to a path of anger and pain. Find Hope, my dear. I know you will. Ypi're not like me and you still have your loved one._, with that, Zeldius' ghost disappeared. Find hope, she had said? But where was hope now? A single, fat tear escaped Zelda's sky blue eyes and in that moment, she realized what her ancestor meant.

"Link, let's get the hell out of here." Zelda said and Link looked at her. Would she be willing to give her royal life away just to be with _him_? He smiled softly.

"You don't want to return to the Castle, Zel?" he asked and she kissed him in response.

"A life of riches is nothing compared to a life with you, my love." she said. Link smiled and called Epona. There was a future for them. Away from the Castle and away from everyone. And as Epona rode away from the Canyon, Zelda looked at the Clock Tower and at the Castle beside it. Everyone would think both she and Link were dead. But she didn't care about that. She'd be with him and he'd be with her. And her heart had found Hope among all despair.

Thank you, Zeldius, she thought, Thank you.

**The End**

_**A/N: Argh, sappy. Well, anyways, please R/R!**_


End file.
